Nesha
Bodyguard, bravo, and blade for hire. Character Description A rough-looking quel'dorei woman in her early 160s, with dark hair and a sun-baked tan. Her dusty leathers and weather-beaten skin tell a tale of long journeys through harsh climes. Hints of burn scars are visible on her face, and her eyes are perpetually hidden behind green lenses that glow from within. Strangely, there is no trace of Arcane about her. Natives of Silvermoon with some civic awareness and a good memory for faces may remember her as a terrorist brought before the tribunal two years ago for attempting to bomb the headquarters of the Blood Knights. At her trial she was called Nesha Leyfinder, and wore a blindfold. She was sentenced to death. Character Biography The Arrival of the Scourge Nesha was a scholar, a wife, and a mother when the Death Knight Arthas came to Silvermoon. She had lived a comfortable, quiet life up to that point, a leisurely existence made possible by the widespread and casual use of magic throughout quel'dorei society. Her days were filled by the study of history and literature, and at night she slept soundly. When the legions of the undead marched on Silvermoon, Nesha's elder son Tymon stood amongst the ranks of the Farstriders, and died amongst them as well. Nesha's husband Kalanis was killed as the flood of monsters spilled into the city. Nesha managed to escape the city with her younger son, Rinn. Though they were several miles away at the time, they felt it the very moment the Sunwell's power left them. For a time, both mother and son were Wretched, Arcane junkies without regard for anything but their own insatiable hunger. They separated, for they cared nothing for one another. As the months passed, Nesha by degrees gained some control over her hunger, and was herself once again. She was disgusted by what she had become and sought to break her addiction by force of will. Homecoming For a long, painful year she isolated herself from Arcane temptations, wandering beyond the borders of Quel'thalas, sticking to the wild places and enforcing longer and longer waits before she allowed herself to feed. When she felt she had mastered her hunger, she returned to her homeland. Bifurcated by the Dead Scar, half-lost to the Wretched, Nesha hardly recognized her home. She sought out her son, and found him a prisoner of the self-styled Blood Elves. For being unable or unwilling to control his hunger —- for failing to meet the standards these sin'dorei had set for their brave new world -- Rinn was executed. Nesha left Silvermoon again, and fell numbly back into her addiction. She would not surface again for another year, and when she did, Nesha vowed never again to drink from the Arcane goblet. She had been brought low, made weak, by her reliance on this magical crutch, so she hurled it away. She would never mana tap again. Reformer, Terrorist Nesha returned to Silvermoon City once again, this time with a message of hope: the addiction could be resisted, the hunger could be suppressed; her people need not be slaves. She campaigned long and hard, persuading and threatening, to no avail. The sin'dorei believed they had mastered their hunger already, and saw no reason to abandon the Arcane power that once made their lives so charmed. The arrival of the captive M'uru in Silvermoon was a turning point for Nesha. Up until this point she had considered the sin'dorei misguided, but she could see now that they had lost themselves. If the masses were to be saved, the leaders of this movement would have to be exposed for the monsters they were. With a few like-minded Silvermoon radicals, Nesha hatched a plot to bomb the headquarters of the Blood Knights, where M'uru was held. The nature of the creature was not known, but if it was powerful enough to survive the blast, it would be free to escape. If not, then at least it would no longer be a weapon in enemy hands. Nesha and her compatriots infiltrated the compound and set about their work. These amateur terrorists were not trained soldiers or scouts; they were, by and large, academics and nobles whose only experience with danger had come in the years since the undead invasion. They were careless, and they were caught. Two of the five were killed on the spot; Nesha was wounded when a Blood Knight's strike triggered the detonator in her hands. Not yet connected to the explosive, Nesha was lucky to survive with only second-degree burns on her face and hands. She was, however, blinded. Each surviving member of the radical cabal was tried before a tribunal and sentenced to death. Nesha was no different. In transit to her own execution, however, Nesha managed to slip from her captors and escape into the wilderness of Quel'thalas. She could never again return to Silvermoon without facing the noose awaiting her there. The Hound in Exile In the two years since her escape, Nesha has ranged far and wide. Her sight has partially returned, allowing her to purchase from a clever Gnomish inventor a pair of goggles that sufficiently correct her damaged sight. This has instilled in Nesha a curiosity about mechanics and engineering, being a mundane, non-magical way of achieving many of the comforts and utilities Silvermoon had long taken for granted. Nesha has crossed the ocean and wandered the length and breadth of Kalimdor, improving herself, honing her body and mind, finding a new way to be without reliance on magic. She has found work where she could, and taken what was available. She is not proud. She has killed for money, and she has protected some who deserved death. She concentrates on survival now, in the harsh lands of the distant west. But buried deep in Nesha's soul, there remains a spark of that fire which drove her to preach to her people. She thinks she has given up on them, but secretly she waits for the day when the sin'dorei realize, as she did, that they have been led astray. She waits, and she conserves and preserves herself, for on that day she will stand shoulder to shoulder with her people once again. Out of Character Notes Player's Notes Fulltime roleplayer always looking for contact. Blood Elves be warned: Nesha has in the past been a Silvermoon political radical and has strong opinions about how things are run there. She isn't violent about it (anymore), but a discussion of politics with her is sure to become a heated argument. Friends and Enemies On friendly terms with Good Spirits, Silvermoon Swordmaidens. Category:Horde Category:Horde BiographiesCategory:Horde Category:Horde Biographies